


Two Halves, One Whole

by bishop_deluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca
Summary: Maya and Carina decide to spend the rest of their lives with each other.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Two Halves, One Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came out of hibernation to write a quick little one shot as a reprieve from Thursday's sadness but...I ended up with this.  
> Not exactly sad, but if you cry, I'm sorry.   
> Also TW for death and obviously if you haven't watched this week's episodes of grey's and station, you will be spoiled.  
> Anyway, hope this makes you smile at least a little bit.

Carina Deluca and Maya Bishop were two very different people. Carina loved warm weather while Maya preferred when it was colder, Carina loved spicy food and Maya could barely tolerate the mildest of temperatures (although that didn’t stop her from trying), and while Carina had dreamt of getting married since she was a child, Maya never even saw herself in a serious relationship. 

Carina had discovered pretty early on in her life that she was attracted to both men and women. It was something she kept to herself until her early teenage years, but she knew it was there. And when she thought about getting married, she pictured it with either a man or a woman and never had a preference; she just knew that whoever it was would be the love of her life, they would share the same values and dreams and goals as she did, and she would be disgustingly over the moon happy. 

Maya never once pictured herself getting married. She grew up with a life dedicated to sports, two parents who barely spoke to each other, and a father whose idea of showing affection was to let her sleep in an extra thirty minutes. She barely knew platonic love; her only love was winning. That is, until she met Carina Deluca: the woman who made her heart race a hundred miles a minute and made her smile so hard she thought her cheeks would break.

Maya and Carina were also very similar, though. They were both adventurous as hell and loved trying new things, they both loved road trips where they would scream their favorite songs at the top of their lungs, and they both loved coming home to each other after a long day of work and finishing a bottle of wine. 

Before Carina, Maya didn’t know that another person could be so perfect for her.

Their relationship hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows. Between Maya’s inability to open up and Carina’s inability to stand up for herself and both of them having their fair share of parental issues, they had been through hell together. At the very beginning of their relationship they had dealt with more trauma and loss than people deal with in their entire lives, but now here they were, on the other side of it all, and they were both more sure than ever that they were meant to be together forever, and they wanted to make it official. 

Which led them here today, to the beach where they had scattered Andrew's ashes. It had been almost two years since he died suddenly and tragically and the loss of him had put both of them through the ringer. If Maya thought about it too long she could still hear Carina's cries for help, the pain in her chest when she saw her girlfriend covered in her brother's blood, and the sadness that tugged at her heart when she realized Andrew was really gone.

The sun was setting over the horizon, and Maya and Carina walked hand in hand along the sand, just as they had that day. The beach was empty, give or take a few people, and the only sound was the waves crashing along the shore. The last time they were here, the air was laced with sadness and anger and Carina had cried the entire time they were there. This time, Carina hummed with a smile on her face as she walked, swinging their hands back and forth. 

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Maya asked quietly, sneaking a glance over at the brunette.

"I was just thinking..." Carina started, kicking along the sand as she kept her head down, "being here on this beach should make me sad, but when I'm with you the only thing I can feel is happiness."

Maya rubbed her thumb across of the back of Carina's hand and smiled softly.

"It's okay to be sad, though. It's okay to miss him. I miss him too."

"I miss him every single second of every single day, but I know he's here with us." Carina said knowingly.

These days, Carina did more smiling than crying when she talked about her little brother, and Maya was grateful her girlfriend had been able to find some sort of peace in it all. Carina was truly the strongest person she knew.

"He is." Maya nodded in agreement as she lead them over to the rocks where they had scattered some of his ashes.

"In fact, he's the reason why I brought you here today."

Maya carefully got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of her back pocket. As soon as she opened the box, Carina couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat and the tears that pooled in her eyes. In the box held Carina's mom's wedding ring. It was a vintage 14 karat white gold ring with a diamond in the center, and it was still just as beautiful as Carina had remembered.

"H-how did you get that?" Carina asked in awe. As far as she knew, the ring was with her father in Italy. She had no idea how it had gotten into Maya's possession.

"Andrew gave it to me...about a week before he died. I stopped by the hospital to bring you a coffee, but you were in surgery. I ran into him as I was leaving and we both had free time so he asked if we could sit and talk. I thought for sure he was going to tell me to stay far away from you, but it was the exact opposite. He told me he was happy we had been able to get through everything, and he was glad we had each other. I told him how much I cared about you and he gave me your mom's ring. He told me he knew I was the one for you, and you were the one for me, and he wanted me to have it for whenever I was ready to propose in the future."

Maya swallowed nervously as she fought her own tears. She hadn't realized how badly her hands were shaking until she went to pull the ring out of the box. 

"I know things haven't always been easy, and I know we will always have mountains to climb, but I wouldn't want to climb them with anyone else but you. Carina Deluca, you are my world. You are beautiful, brilliant, and the best woman I have ever known, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I wanted to ask you here, in front of your brother and your mom...will you marry me?"

Carina nodded fervently through sobs, her heart aching the best way. She put her hand out and allowed Maya to slide the ring on her finger, laughing as both of their hands shook with nerves.

"Yes, yes, of course, but also,"

Carina reached into her own pocket and pulled out a box as well, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Now they were both completely in tears, and without hesitation, Maya nodded and stood so Carina could put the ring on her finger.

"Maya, I love you so much. You have given me a life I could only dream of as a little girl. I know my mama would love you so much, and Andrea adored you. I miss them both so much every day, but I think in a way, they both teamed up together and sent you to me. And I wouldn't want to live this life with anyone else. You have been my best friend through everything, and I can't wait to be your wife."

Carina placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips before they embraced in a hug. She squealed as Maya lifted her up and spun them around on the sand like giddy teenagers. They were a mess of tears and smiles and laughter and overwhelming joy. It was as if they could feel Andrew and Lucia there with them.

Carina thought back to that day in the chapel; it was the first time she had truly let her guard down around Maya, and the story she told her was still one of her favorite stories to tell about her baby brother. They were and always would be two halves of one whole, just like she and Maya were.

_You will have smiles on your face like crickets and stars in August_   
_Stories photographed in a leather-bound album_   
_The thunder of supersonic planes that make you look up_   
_And the darkness at dawn that turns silver at the window_


End file.
